Carnotaurus
General Statistics *Name: sastrei *Name Meaning: Meat-Eating Bull *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 8-9 meters (26-30 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Abelisauridae --> Carnotaurinae --> Carnotaurini *Place Found: Argentina *Describer: Bonaparte, 1985 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Scissors *Power: 2000 *Technique: 300 *Attack: **Scissors (Critical): 850 **Rock/Paper: 425 *Types: **Attack Type (Japanese 2006 series, English & Taiwanese Series 1, Taiwanese S2 5th Edition) **Heroic Type (Japanese 2007 series, English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Crisis Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 肉食の猛牛 **English: The Carnivorous Bull **Taiwanese: 肉食的猛牛 *Card Rarity: Gold *Altered Forms: Super Carnotaurus, DinoTector Carnotaurus Availability *Japanese **2nd Edition (New; 003-竜) **3rd Edition (003-竜) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (003-竜) **4th Edition (004-竜; Attack Type) **5th Edition (004-竜; Attack Type) **Non-sale Wind Egg (EGG-006-竜) **2007 4th Edition (004-竜; Heroic Type) **2007 4th Edition+ (003-竜; Heroic Type) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (003-竜; Crisis Type) **Non-sale South American Egg (EGG-013-竜) *English **1st Edition (New; 003-Dino) **2nd Edition (003-Dino) **3rd Edition (004-Dino; Attack Type) **2008 Special Edition (006-Dino; Attack Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (003-Dino; Heroic Type) *Taiwanese **1st Edition Extension (New; 003-龍) **2nd Edition (003-龍) **2008 Special Edition (006-龍; Attack Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (003-龍; Heroic Type) **Series 2 5th Edition (Attack Type) **Non-sale Wind Egg CarnoJap3rd.jpg|Carnotaurus arcade card (Japanese 3rd Edition) 11091216829821 842.jpg|Carnotaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) 11091216829821 348.jpg|Back of Carnotaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition 11091216034064 136.jpg|Carnotaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) 11091216034064 748.jpg|Back of Carnotaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition D 06 Carnotaurus-loc.jpg|Carnotaurus arcade card (English 1st Edition) Carno3rd.jpg|Carnotaurus arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Carnotaurus Card 4.jpg|Carnotaurus arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) CarnoS24th.jpeg|Carnotaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) CarnoS24thback.jpg|Back of Carnotaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) CarnoTaiwan.jpg|Carnotaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 2nd Edition) CarnoTai2008.jpg|Carnotaurus arcade card (2008 Special Edition) CarnoTaiS24th.jpg|Carnotaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 4th Edition) CarnoTaiS25th.jpeg|Carnotaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 5th Edition) TCG Stats Carnotaurus (DKPM) )]] *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Rock *Power: 1800 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKPM-004/020 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 06 Rainy/08 Special arcade card *Abilities: ;Unnamed Figure Ability :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, put its figure on it. If this Dinosaur has its figure on it when it wins a battle, remove its figure. Then, look at the top card of your opponent's deck. You can put that card on the top or bottom of their deck. Carnotaurus *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Rock *Power: 2000 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKCG-069/160, DKCG-159/160 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: (new art) *Abilities: ;Strike :When this Dinosaur wins a battle during your turn, it can attack again, but it must attack a Dinosaur. Carnotaurus TCG Card 2-Collosal.jpg|Carnotaurus Colossal Rare TCG card (DKCG) Mist Hunter Carnotaurus *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Rock *Power: 2300 *Level: 7 *Life: 4 *Card Code: DKTA-036/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare *Image From: cropped 07 4th(+)/S2 4th arcade card *Abilities: ;Talons :When this Dinosaur attacks directly, your opponent loses 2 extra Life Points. ;Assault :When this Dinosaur wins a battle during your turn, it can attack again. You can only use this ability once per turn. unknown Carnotaurus variant *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Rock *Power: 2300 *Level: 7 *Life: 4 *Card Code: DKJC-036/100 *Card Rarity: Thai Common *Image From: cropped 06 3rd/S1 2nd arcade card *Abilities: (unreadable) Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: とても短い顔をした肉食恐竜だ。目の上に大きな角がある。前足がとても短く後足が長い。 **English: A carnivore with a short snout, it has horns above its eyes. Its front legs are very short and its back legs are long. **Taiwanese: 臉部很短的肉食恐龍,眼上有很大的角,前腳很短,後腳很長。 *It was the first Gold rarity Wind Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Along with Utahraptor, Ceratosaurus, Allosaurus, Neovenator, Monolophosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Megaraptor, Deltadromeus, Eustreptospondylus, and Sinraptor it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Wind Egg Card. *Along with Megaraptor, Amargasaurus, Giganotosaurus, Patagosaurus, and Irritator, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale South American Egg Card. *An illustrated Carnotaurus is seen in Rex's dinosaur book at the beginning of Tanks A Lot!. *Similar but less extreme than Chomp, the arcade models for Ace and a generic Carnotaurus differ slightly in color, with Ace being a more purple shade and Carnotaurus being more solidly grey. Gallery Cyclone.gif|Carnotaurus on Cyclone arcade card 41.CARNOTAURO.png|Carnotaurus (Ace) anime card Ace nagoya.jpg|Carnotaurus on NagoyaTV Ace Wallpaper.jpg|Carnotaurus Wallpaper imagecar.jpg|Clean artwork for the Carnotaurus Colossal Rare card carno!.PNG Carnotaurus_skeleton.jpg|Carnotaurus skeleton D3FD2574-BFD8-47B2-92B9-E8571CCAB26A.png|Ace vs. Carnotaurus arcade color schemes Navigation Category:Wind Dinosaurs Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:TCG